A modern Pride and Prejudice: Darcy's view
by Erdbeerkaese
Summary: William Darcy arrives at Netherfield and meets Lizzy. His thoughts and feelings since the first encounter with Lizzy. My first fanfiction, so please be nice:) PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

A modern Pride and Prejudice:Darcy's view

Chapter 1

I was driving my car and as I looked down at my GPS, I sighed.

„Darcy, why are you so depressed since breakfast?How can you be in a bad mood, when a party is near?", wondered Charles Bingley, my best friend since kindergarden.

Bingley and I have two completly different characters, so some people are wondering, how we managed to be friends for such a long time. Bingley s always cheerful and optimistic and has no problem in making conversation, while I'm a pessimist and you could say, that smalltalk is one of my biggest problems. And now Bingley and his sister Caroline are dragging me to a party. I mean, a **party**_**! **_And a party means people. A lot of people.

„You know exactly, that I hate such events, but nevertheless you force me to go with you and your sister.", I answerd in an annoyed tone and tapped my finger at the steering wheel to underline my anger.

„But you should meet some new people and make some friends!", he replied and I shook my head.

We recently moved to Netherfield, so we could study at college. Bingley always wants to travel, he can't stay at one place for a long time.

And now some neighbours invited us to this party to introduce us to these people.

„Maybe, you're right, Charles...", Caroline remarked suddently, after a long silence, „But I can understand William quite well. I mean, who would like to be around such people, that are beneath our standard?"

„I can't believe, what I'm hearing right now!", Bingley cried out and looked a little shocked, „Why do you two always have to be so snobbish?"

„I'm not snobbish, I'm just used to higher besides, these people don't care about manners and they're rude and selfish.", I remarked and Caroline agreed, as always.

Caroline always agrees with me and is always around me. I'm doing everything to ignore her, but she doesn't get it. She's just like every woman I met, they always try to become my girlfriend or something, just because I'm rich.

Bingley was sitting in silence, too shocked by my words. He just sees the world as it's best.

When we arrived at the Party, a lot of people were already dancing and it was very noisy. The music was loud and I think, the songs were all from the charts. How mainstream. I wanted to return home, but Bingley remarked my movement and held me back. Besides, it was already too late.

Everyone was quiet, and stopped dancing, when we entered they stared at us, like we were alians.

I was horrified and shocked as I looked in their big, curious eyes and frowned. Everyone was wearing „cool" clothes, the boys were wearing **Jeans**! I was sticking out like a sore thumb! Bingley was smiling openly and did not seem confused at all, but that was not a big surprise, I mean... we're talking about Charles Bingley!

A chubby old man walked towards us and introduced us to the crowd, that was already whispering about us. I only heard a little gossip like:

„Mr. Bingley...so rich...!"

„Did you hear, Mr. Darcy...even richer...so handsome!"

„Omg, look at his clothes!"

I was disgusted and I guess my face showed it really clearly as we went to the other side of the room. I heard someone giggle and turned around: A girl, who was plain, but had intelligent eyes was wearing drainpipe jeans and a sparkling, red top. She watched me with an amuzed look and I looked the other way, a little puzzled.

I was very relieved, when everyone was dancing again, but that wasn't forever: A woman,about forty, made her way towards us and brought three girls with her, probably her daughters, she wanted to introduce. One of them was the girl with the intelligent eyes and she watched me quite interested._Oh no, like every other __girl.,_I thought, _I will show her, that she shouldn't get her hopes up._

I gave her an uninterested look and she looked down at her feet.

Her mother began to introduce her daughters:

„Jane, Elisabeth and Mary Bennet.", she said. Ah, so her name is Elisabeth...,"I have two other daughters, but as you can see, they are already dancing!"

I looked over to the two girls, who were flirting and giggling stupidly. They were wearing miniskirts and tops with plunging necklines.

I was already looking forward to the end of this party, I couldn't bear to be with these people any longer. I didn't join the conversation at all.

Bingley smiled even more and I noticed, that he stared at the beautiful, blond Bennet sister; she, herself was just smiling back politely, so I didn't have to worry about her.

Because Bingley falls in love very quickly and unwillingly breaks many hearts, because it is never forever. Jane didn't seem to be seriously interested in him, so she won't be hurt later.

By the way, I'm very proud of my study of characters and I'm always right with my speculations. Bingley will take my advice, if I tell him, that this relationship is not possible. Bingley listents to my advices very often. Without my clever advices, he would be lost, I guess.

A few minutes later, I observed Bingley having an akward coversation with Jane, but I didn't understand everything they said. Then he asked her for a dance and they disappeard in the crowd.

Elisabeth was standing near me and I felt a little akward, since we didn't talk at all.

„Do you dance, Mr Darcy?", she asked so suddently, she cought me off guard.

„Not if I can help it."

_Great. Now she thinks I'm some kind of an antisocial freak._

_Which I am._

Elisabeth looked a little disappointed and I struggled for words.

_Say something, say something, ANYTHING !_

She walked away and left me alone.

_She's gone._I sighed.

_I hate parties._

After dancing with Jane for a second time, Bingley walked over to me, with a happy smile on his face.

„Dude, Darcy, stop standing around like a stupid prat!You should have fun and dance a little!"

„I don't want to dance with such people and waste my time."

Bingley made an unbelieving face."But there are so many pretty girls!I've never seen so many in one room!"

„You're dancing with the only pretty girl at this party.", I answerd halfheartedly and looked over to Jane, who was dancing with another boy.

„Yes, she's just an angel, isn't she?", he said dreamily and his grin became even wider, if this was even possible,"But her sister is very charming too!I could ask her for a dance with you."

I glanced at her and shrugged.

„She's tolerable, I suppose, but not attractive enough for me.", I answered and Bingley just shook his head in astonishment.

„Well, I'll let you alone now. Have fun!", Bingley said and left.

After a few minutes, that felt like hours, I found myself in a conversation with Bingley, Mrs Bennett, Jane and Elizabeth. Mrs Bennet talked and talked and I think, she was a little drunk and even sillier than before. Elisabeth looked very embarrassed and I could understand her completly.

„My sweet Jane is, I believe, the most beuatiful girl in this area.", Mrs Bennett explained proudly and Jane glanced at her warningly. "So many boys fancied her and some of them wrote piano pieces for her-"

„And then, the story ended there!", Elisabeth jumped in and grinned apologetically,"It's the true power of selfwritten music to drive away love."

„I thought music is the food of love?", I asked provokingly.

„Not if the affection is not strong enough."

„And what do you recommend...to encourage affection?"

„Dancing.", she smiled knowingly, „Even if one's partner is barely tolerable."

_Oh crap, she heard me!_

Elisabeth turned around with a victorious „in-your-face"-smile and left me baffled.

Bingley grinned at her comment and watched me with an extremly amused expression.

I glared at him and gave him to understand to say nothing about that embarressing moment.

When the party was finally over, we drove home and I went into my room, without saying goodnight.

I was tired, but strangely I couldn't sleep, because I had to overthink the recently past events. I was so ashamed and hated Elisabeth, for mortifying me that much . Suddenly, to my own surprise, I had to laugh out loud (lol).

„Er... bro, what's wrong with you?", asked Bingley and glanced at me worringly from the now open door.

I sat up and wiped away my tears.

„Nothing Bingley, don't worry about me, I'm just laughing at my own stupidity."

„Okaaay...good night.", he answerd doubtfully and left my room.

I sank back onto my pillow and closed my eyes. The image of a certain girl popped up in my mind and I couldn't ignore it.

_"__Even if one's partner is barely tolerable."_

I smiled as I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

A modern Pride and Prejudice: Darcy's view

Chapter 2

I was lounged in the armchair while Bingley took a shower. I was brooding over the party from two days ago. It was so boring and it sucked. I kept myself busy with observing Bingley and his new crush Jane and came to the conclusion that Jane indeed feels indifferent towards him.

After a few minutes, Bingley came out of the bathroom and dried his red hair with a towel.

„What's up?", he asked good-humored, „Are you still thinking of Elisabeth?"

What the hell? Why is he teasing me so early in the morning?! And I'm definitely **not **thinking of this girl!

„Why should I?", I asked bored and examined my fingernails.

„I just thought...ah forget it. I know that you don't want to talk about the party."

„Wise decision...", I murmured and Bingley grinned. Why is he always happy?! Or...is he still teasing me...

„Okay, let's drop the subject...tonight we are invited to the Lucas's, you already know Charlotte, Elisabeth's best friend. And the Bennetts will come to!", the last sentence made his eyes shine.

Oh no, not again! I wanted to avoid the Bennetts, especially Elisabeth with her teasing eyes! I will have fun again...

Before we arrived at the Lucas's, Caroline and her sister Louisa were talking about Jane and unfortunately they encouraged Bingley to fancy the Bennet sister. I said nothing, but I intended to observe Jane closely.

It wasn't really a party - thank God- it was rather a convivial evening, without dancing and loud music. For now.

The house of the Lucas's was small but comfortable and the furniture was quite modern. We went to the living room, the largest room of the house. There were red sofas that looked quite cheap. Not the ones I'm used too. I noticed a piano on the left of the living room and it instantly reminded me of Georgiana, my little sister.

Georgiana often plays the piano and she's the best pianist I know. I don't see her often, because I'm too busy with my studies. I can't wait to see her again and listen to her music.

The Bennets entered the room about 15 minutes after us. To my frustration, I spotted Elisabeth in the group. _Oh no. Not again. But this time, I will be more careful with what I'm saying. I will not make a fool of myself in front of her again. Never._

Elisabeth briefly looked at me and quickly lowered her gaze. _What does that mean? Well, I don't care, _I said to myself and walked through the room to get away from her.

It was boring as always and I caught myself watching Elisabeth several times. She wore black jeans and a yellow sweater, that perfectly accentuated her brown hair. _Why do I even look at her?_ _Well, to criticize her of course!_

When I looked closely, I realized,that her eyes were remarkably beautiful and there was an intelligent and interesting expression in them whenever she talked.

Somehow, I wanted to know her a little better, so I started to listen to her conversations with Mr. Forster.

„Mr. Forster, I heard you want to have a party pretty soon?", Elisabeth asked slyly

and I wondered how someone can like parties anyway.

I didn't hear Mr. Forster's answer, because I was too fascinated by the sparkle in her eyes.

_I definitely drank too much._

After several minutes I still observed her when she whispered with Charlotte. They glanced at me several times, as if they were gossiping about me._ Do I look that bad?_

I totally forgot to observe Bingley and Jane and I realized, that I approached Elisabeth by a few steps. _Wait! What the hell am I doing? _

Before I could go away, Elisabeth suddenly turned around.

„ Hey Darcy, don't you think, that I was so smart when I asked Mr. Forster to have a party?", she asked boldly and looked straight into my eyes.

_Why does she have to be so provocative every time she speaks to me?_

I felt a little ashamed, being catched by listening to other people's conversations.

But I picked up my courage – I couldn't let my embarrassment be shown - and rose one brow.

„Every girl likes to party, am I right? No wonder you tried so hard to persuade him to have a party."

Ha, that was a repartee.

But Elisabeth just smiled at my answer.

„You're very prejudiced, you know that?", she said and smirked.

_I don't think so, but if she says so...I don't care about her opinion of me anyway, do I?_

Suddenly, Charlotte grinned at Elisabeth evilly and I wondered, what that was about.

She turned towards me.

„Darcy, aren't you curious about Lizzy's amazing musical talent?"

_Well, yes I am!_

Elisabeth turned pale and I had sympathy for her, instantly. I could understand her completely, because I didn't like attention from too many people either.

„Char! Are you kidding me? Why are you so mean?! I will definitely **not** sing in front of everyone! Are you trying to kill me or something?"

But despite her friend's claims, Charlotte took a champagne glass and a spoon to call the attention of all the guests.

„Elisabeth Bennet wishes to sing some lovely songs for us. Well, lets see how great she is!", she announced and pushed the poor Elisabeth to the Wii station, I noticed but now.

„What the fuck, Charlotte?! … Payback is a bitch.", Elisabeth whispered with a killing glare at her best friend.

I smiled. She was so cute, when she was angry or embarrassed. _Wait - what was I thinking right now?!_

_What the hell did they put in this strange wine?_

Elisabeth started the game „Guitar Hero", took the guitar and suddenly I was very curious to hear her voice and playing.

When she started to sing, I lost all the feeling of time and I forgot everything around me.

She had such a beautiful voice...- _But why the fuck was I the only one, who was so impressed by her performance? _They were pleased, but not very thrilled and I guess, her performance wasn't great, but pleasing.

They definitely put some drugs in that wine.

When she finished, Mary quickly pushed her way to Elisabeth and relieved her - to my disappointment - so she could play herself.

It was a terrible performance and I somehow was ashamed of her. The other guests pretended to be pleased, you could tell it by their forced smiles.

When Mary finished her first song, Lydia and Kitty suddenly ran up to Mary and bit her agitatedly to play something else.

„Mary, play something where we can dance sexily on!", Lydia cried out and Mary frowned.

„But-", she began, but was interrupted by Kitty.

„Oh Mary, do you always have to be so boring? We want to have fun!", she rolled her eyes.

_My God, Elisabeth's sisters are so embarrassing..._I couldn't bear to be around them for a long time. _Poor Elisabeth..._

Finally Mary played a party song and Kitty and Lydia grabbed some boys and began to dance and flirt with them.

_How can someone prefer dancing to talking? I don't understand these people..._

Then Mr. Lucas popped up next to me.

„It's wonderful to see young people dance, isn't it?", he said happily and watched them.

_Well...no? _

„Errr, yeah...I guess..."

„Why don't you dance? I think, you should have fun too!", he looked around and suddenly his face brightened, as if he had an amazing idea.

_Oh no, what's he up to?_

„Elisabeth, my dear! Come here, why don't you two dance together? I think you would look wonderful together."

_What the hell did he just say?_

_Omg, she's coming our way_. I screwed up my courage and I offered her my hand.

„Shall we dance?"

_Please don't do not refu-_

Elisabeth shook her head.

_Fuck._

„No thanks. I'm not in the mood.", she looked at me and I was blushing with embarrassment.

_How could she? How could she refuse someone like me?_

I asked her again- I don't know why, maybe it was the alcohol- but she didn't change her mind.

Omg, it was so humiliating.

But somehow, I admired her for her impertinence. She was the first girl who ever dared to refuse me.

S_he's special, somehow...I_ had to think of her beautiful brown eyes and daydreamed a little bit.

But Caroline had to interrupt my thoughts – again.

„I know exactly what you're thinking about."

„I bet you don't.", I answered and arched an eyebrow.

Caroline smiled knowingly.

„You're wishing to go home again. I understand you completely, these people are so dull and rude! They are so full of themselves!"

_And you aren't, Caroline?_

I shook my head and smiled.

„No, I was thinking about some striking beautiful eyes in the face of a pretty girl."

She grinned.

„And who do you mean?

_Not you._

„Elisabeth Bennet,", I answered confidently and almost laughed at Caroline's face.

She was very surprised that it wasn't her who I meant.

„Elisabeth?!", she cried out, „Well, I wish you luck with her great family. Just think of her mother..."

I didn't listen to her anymore and my thoughts returned to Elisabeth again.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Note: Thank you very much for your reviews! I'm glad, that you liked my chapters and I hope, you will like this one too! Enjoy :)**_

A modern pride and Prejudice: Darcy's view

Chapter 3

„You can't be serious."

„Why not? She's a very nice girl and I like her! Besides, I already sent her an email.", Bingley defended himself and I sighed.

_He's still thinking of Jane..._I had hoped that he forgot her since their last meeting one week ago. But no, I was wrong. He was still deeply in love with her.

„Whatever, I'm not going to talk to her much.", I finally said and went out of the room.

„ You can leave it all to me!", Bingley called out after me in an amused tone and I slowly shook my head, before I closed the door.

I was doing some work in my room, when the doorbell rang. I ignored it, knowing, that it was Jane Bennet. I can already imagine Bingley, how he totally falls over Jane...doesn't he overact a little bit?

„Oh hey Jane! I'm so happy, you could come! Come in!", I heard Bingley's happy voice and I rolled my eyes. You can over-do it, you know?

„Umm, hey!...Charles!", Jane said bashfully and I could already imagine, how she blushed and smiled modestly...

I heard how they went into the living room. How antisocial I must appear to them...But I would be in their way anyway...

But suddenly I remembered that I intended to observe Jane's attitude to my best friend and went downstairs.

When I entered the big living room, Bingley and Jane already were chatting happily and I noticed a dreamy expression on Bingleys face._ God..._

Bingley noticed my presence and smiled good humored – what else?

„Ah Darcy! There you are! We already missed you!"

_Ah really? It didn't seem like that._

I only shrugged my shoulders and sat down with a book on a big sofa.

While the two continued to chat, I pretended to read focusedly. But I secretly observed Jane and couldn't see any sign of affection towards Bingley.

Bingley is so in love with her that he doesn't notice her indifference at all. I hope, he will notice it someday...

After several minutes I noticed that their conversation died and I looked up from my book.

Jane looked pale and suddently, she fainted and fell into Bingley's arms. Bingley was very shocked and almost as pale as her.

„ Darcy! She just fainted! What should we do?!", he cried out and almost freaked out.

I stood up and examined Jane.

„Chill, Bingley. She's just a little tired. She will be fine soon.", I declared calmly and Bingley seemed not very convinced.

„We must carry her to a bed and call a doctor! Can't you see how ill she is?", he cried out and picked up the sleeping Jane.

_Come on, don't overdo it..._ He was definetly too worried about her. But as I am his best friend, I would help him anyway.

We brought her to a guest room and layed her down on the bed.

„We have to tell her family that she won't come home tonight. She will have to spend the night here.", Bingley stated and looked expectant at me.

„Wait, you want me to do that?!", I cried out and shook my head, „Never."

Bingley gave me a pleading look.

„Please, I have to take care of Jane!"

I sighed and finally agreed to call the Bennets. I wasn't prepared for this, when Elisabeth Bennet answered the phone.

„Elisabeth Bennet, who's there?", her voice blared from the phone and I almost let it fall out of my hands.

„Ummm...William Darcy...", I finally said and chewed on my lips.

There was a short pause, when she finally reacted.

„Ah Darcy. Yeah, I remember...what do you want?", she said in an annoyed tone.

_What do you want?! What's that supposed to mean?_

„...Your sister... Jane is ill._"_

„What? She's ill? How ill is she?", she suddenly sounded very worried and I pitied her more than Jane.

„She fainted, but otherwise she's fine."

„Otherwise she's fine?!", she cried out, „I have to come instantly!"

_What? No, please don't come!_

„NO!", I shouted and suddenly noticed how crazy I must have sounded. I cleared my throat.

„I mean, ...that's not necessary."

But Elisabeth, as headstrong she was, insisted to come tomorrow and I gave in.

When I hung up, I almost punched myself, because of my stupidy.

_Omg how must she think of me? I'm so stupid! Oh no, how will I behave when she comes?_

I slowly walked back into my room and closed the door behind me. I tried to continue my work, but failed at it, because my thoughts were occupied with other things. Such as Elisabeth. I was frightened and curious of her visit at the same time.

In the next morning, I stood in the bathroom and scrutinized in the mirror.

I suddenly discovered many flaws in my face and body. I never did that before.

_Do I look okay? Wait-what did I just think? Am I going mad?_

I turned away and began to walk about my large room. _Why am I so nervous? Where's the cool William Darcy?_

When the doorbell rang I leaped and worked up all my courage to go – I actually ran – downstairs.

I was rooted to the spot when I saw her. She was even prettier than before and her eyes shined like the sun..._Like the sun? What the hell, Darcy! _

_I knew exactly how weird I must have appeared to her, standing in the middle of the stairs and staring down at her. Like a stalker or something. However, I didn't move._

Caroline greeted her coldly and watched her critically.

_Caroline is so superficial...ugh. Probably she's jealous of her._

„You didn't drive?!", she suddenly remarked dismissively and Elisabeth lifted her head proudly.

„As you can see.", Elisabeth answered in the same cold tone.

„But it rained and the ground is muddy! And it was windy too! Look at yourself - "

„I'm fine with that. I only came to look after Jane.", she interrupted her and Caroline squinted her eyes, „Where is she?"

„She's upstairs.", I suddenly bursted out and Elisabeth's eyes flew to me, a little surprised by my presence.

_Damn. That was a little bit to loud, wasn't it?_

„...Thanks.", she gave me a strange look and walked pass me without looking for a second time. My eyes followed her until she disappeared in Jane's room.

_My God, she looked so beautiful...her eyes were even shinier than ever and I don't know – She looked like an angel...Omg, now I'm sounding like Bingley!_

„Omg did you see her hair? And her jeans? All messed up and dirty!", Caroline exclaimed and thought, that I would agree, but I didn't answer.

„Do you still think, she has _remarkably_ beautiful eyes?", she tried to tease me and I turned towards her.

„They're even more beautiful than ever."

She made a face and walked away._ I hate her so much. I hope she finally got it._

In the evening Bingley, Caroline and I were sitting in the living room and played cards. It was pretty boring, because no one really talked about interesting topics.

„Oh I hope Jane is fine! I'm so worried about her!", Caroline said for the nth time and I almost roled my eyes. _Since when does she care about Jane?!_

I wasn't really paying attention to the game, because my mind was occupied with other things.

„Where's Elisabeth? I didn't see her since she arrived here.", I asked and earned some strange looks.

„I – I just wondered.", I shrugged.

Suddenly I felt a presence in the room and turned around, just to see Elisabeth. _How long had she been standing here? _

She smiled at Bingley and approached us.

„Hi, I'm finally here. I'm sorry I couldn't come, but I had to stay with Jane. She sleeps now."

„And is she better now?", Bingley asked worriedly and Elisabeth shook her head.

„No, I'm afraid she's even worse. I don't know why but I'm very worried."

Bingley grew a little pale.

„We should call the doctor immediately.", he finally said and looked at me.

„I don't think that's necessary. We can call the doctor tomorrow, Jane is asleep now.", I remarked and Bingley relaxed a little. Then he turned to Elisabeth.

„Elisabeth, come and join us!", he smiled happily and pointed at the chair next to him.

She smiled back and, I think she wanted to agree, but when our eyes met, she refused his offer.

„No thanks. I'm not in the mood to play cards, because of Dar- I mean my dear sister. I'm a little to worried and couldn't concentrate on the game.

Bingley smiled sympathetically.

„That's absolutely okay! Do you want to read something or play Wii or_"

„Something to read would be nice, thank you.", Elisabeth answered and smiled at him.

_I wish, she would smile at me that way. _

She sat down on the big red couch, after picking a book of the bookshelf.

I noticed only that I was staring at her, when Caroline nudged me.

„William, pay attention.", she said in an annoyed tone, „She's not worth it."

I didn't answer but I managed to avert my eyes from Elisabeth.

„How is your sister, William?", Caroline asked in a sticky sweet manner and a fake smile, „Oh I miss her so much!"

„She's fine.", I answered shortly, so that she would stop talking with me.

„By the way, Darcy, you wanted to write an email to Georgiana, don't you?", Bingley reminded me and rescued me from Caroline. For a moment.

I fetched my laptop and sat down at a table near Elisabeth, so I could secretly admire her.

_I look at you and you're lovely beyond description- I could sit here and stare at you for ever- Damn she noticed it._

I quickly looked back at the monitor and continued writing.

I was only writing for five minutes, when Caroline looked over my shoulder and read the email.

_Have you ever heard of privacy?!_

„Wow, you write so fast, William!", she said admiring and I rolled my eyes.

„Hm.", I continued to write, hoping, she got it. But of course she didn't.

„Write that I miss her and I loved her painting so much. She's so talented...just like you."

_My God, would you please stop?!_

„You will see her next week...", I answered annoyed.

„ Ah yes, you're right, as always.", she said and gave a false laugh.

_Everything is fake about her. Please let her go away..._

„Georgiana is so well educated, she's a genius!", Caroline exclaimed suddenly and I mistyped something.

_Damn you, you wont give up, would you?_

„I think, every girl is well educated. All girls a very talented and play several instruments or draw or-", Bingley remarked in his usual happy tone and I had to interrupt him, because he was wrong. And I'm always right.

„ Dude, don't you think, you're exaggerating a little bit? I only know a little, who are actually talented."

„Yeah, I totally agree."

_Yeah, of course you do, Caroline..._

„So...", Elisabeth began and I turned around to face her. She smiled amusedly.

„You seem to have very specific idea of a talented woman, Darcy. Tell me."

I tried to look indifferent while I looked at her. She stared back bravely.

_Oh please stop looking at me like that or I wont be able to speak a word._

When I finally caught myself, I set on my indifferent mask and said:

„Yeah I do. A talented woman has to be musical, she has to be good at giving speeches and of course, she has to be hardworking.", I listed and watched Elisabeth's growing smile.

_Is she laughing at me?_

When I ended my speech, she closed her book and put it aside.

„Now I don't wonder anymore, why you only know a few talented women. It's a wonder that you know any!", she stated and smiled.

Normally I would have been angry, but when Elisabeth teased me, I found it fascinating. I found her

awesome every moment anyway and I loved to argue with her.

„So you think, there's no woman, who is that talented? You're very strict with your own sex, aren't you?", I replied and chuckled.

„Well, I only doubt, that there exists such a person at all, regardless of which sex.", she sneered, „I think, it would be horrible to meet such a person!"

_...Maybe she's right._

„Well anyway, I have to go back to Jane. Maybe she's awake and misses me now. If you would excuse me, Darcy?", she said in a mocking undertone and rose.

I said nothing and stared at her with dreaming eyes.

_She's so cute, when she teases me._

„Good night and see you tomorrow!", she smiled at Bingley and quitted the room.

I sighed disappointedly and Caroline nodded.

„Yeah, she's annoying, isn't she? So rude and so arrogant."

_Shut up, Caroline. You're the one who is the most annoying._

I returned to my email and let Caroline babble about unimportant things.

_I can't wait to return to my room..._


End file.
